


TT drabbles - Future memories

by Astrumiel



Series: TTS Ficlets and Drabbles [5]
Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, M/M, Other, Pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel
Relationships: Brandon "Brand" Saint John/Rune Saint John/Addam Saint Nicholas, Rune Saint John/Addam Saint Nicholas
Series: TTS Ficlets and Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152041
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	TT drabbles - Future memories

It's the sound of soft laughter that brings Rune casually into his bedroom, there's warm late summer afternoon light pouring in, and on the bed Addam's sitting naked in Brand's lap. Laughing breathlessly as Brand kisses teasingly over his neck and chest, hands roaming slowly over his sides. It's so easy and happy and - hold on that's his boyfriend, in his companion's lap. 

His naked boyfriend is sitting in his naked companion's lap what the hell -

"Rune." Addam's voice is delighted as he looks up at him. No panic or shock - he's looking at him like this is something normal - and Brand too. Forehead resting on Addam's collarbones looks at Rune with a look that's just shy of a full-on smirk. 

Rune on the other hand has no idea how to even start to reply. On one hand, this is something neither of them has consulted him on - On the other hand there's definitely something about this situation that feels . . . oddly right. 

Before he can make a sound something like a breeze moves past him and it's with a shock that he watches frozen as he walks over to them. A version of himself tosses his leather jacket on the end of the bed and leans in to kiss Addam as Brand's hand settles on his hip before sliding under the fabric of the shirt and oh now he's kissing Brand. This is a strangely wonderful dream then he realizes and just as he thinks that a glimmer catches his eye as the sun passes at just the right angle to make the stained glass window border glimmer like a jewel. Lighting up the Sun at the center for a second like a blazing sign. 

He hears someone say his name softly and a moment later he's blinking his eyes open as Addam stretches next to him. 

"Morning Hero, did you sleep well?" 

Rune nods with a happy humm and accepts a soft kiss. "You know I've been thinking." He says looking at the windows as the sun began to peek through the treetops. "It might be nice to put in some stained glass when we redo the master bedroom."


End file.
